brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Keshen Matus
Keshen Matus 'is an Australian brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion profile He is known for comedy brickfilms such as ''Days Of Our Pizza, Iron Man's New Suit, Meeting Of The Villains, and Meeting Of The Heroes, and also for action brickfilms such as LEGO Black Ops and Legolibrium 2.YouTube channel He also produced a stop-motion animated music video for Addicted to You, a song by the popular Swedish musician Aviici. Filmography |- | 2006? || A Day In The Life Of Keshen || |- | 2006 || LEGO Fight || |- | 2007 || LEGO Brawl || |- | 2008 || Stars and Wars || |- | 2008 || The Dark Knight Trailer. IN LEGO!!! || |- | 2008 || The Dark Knight Trailer 2. IN LEGO!!! (Trailer 3) || |- | 2008 || The LEGO Ultimatum || |- | 2008 || Legolibrium || |- | 2008 || RIMS || |- | 2008 || One Shot || |- | 2009 || Butter Menthol Batman || |- | 2009 || Batman's Gay Roommate || |- | 2009 || ''Meeting Of The Villains'' || |- | 2009 || ''Legolibrium 2'' || |- | 2009 || Honest Tea || |- | 2009 || ''Days Of Our Pizza'' || |- | 2009 || Nightmare || |- | 2009 || The Usual LEGO Suspects || |- | 2009 || Spam Police || |- | 2009 || ''Meeting Of The Heroes'' || |- | 2009 || Ninja Assassin Trailer IN LEGO! || |- | 2009 || IroniKKK || |- | 2009 || Money Isn't Green || Commissioned by tve |- | 2009 || Mac or PC? || |- | 2009 || Spam Police 2 || |- | 2009 || Under The Stars || |- | 2010 || Blind Date || |- | 2010 || Avatard || |- | 2010 || I Can't Hear You! || |- | 2010 || CHRISMAN! || |- | 2010 || Opposite Day || |- | 2010 || ''Good Cop, Batman'' || |- | 2010 || Cardboard Gear Solid || |- | 2010 || Shutter Island Blooper || |- | 2010 || Street Shootout || |- | 2010 || CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! || |- | 2010 || ''LEGO Black Ops'' || |- | 2011 || LEGO Portal || |- | 2011 || Road Block || |- | 2011 || What I Remember About 9/11 || |- | 2011 || Taking Out The Trash || |- | 2011 || Middle Man || |- | 2012 || LEGO Skater || |- | 2012 || Bourne Legocy || |- | 2012 || Avengers: ASSEMBLE! || |- | 2013 || Football Is Gay || |- | 2013 || The Harlem Shakes || |- | 2013 || '' Iron Man's New Suit'' || |- | 2013 || NOTHING Commercial || |- | 2013 || Australian Wolverine || |- | 2013 || Batman vs. Superman || |- | 2014 || ''FHAC'' || |- | 2014 || ''Addicted To You''' || |- | 2014 || ''THERE'S NO SUCH THING || |- | 2015 || $ELLEBRITY Commercial || |- | 2015 || LEGO Hulk Buster || |- | 2016 || Superman Returns || |- | 2016 || LEGO Civil War || |- | 2016 || LEGO Watch Dogs || |- | 2017 || Daredevil: BLIND JUSTICE || |- | 2017 || Batman - RIDDLE ME THIS || |- | 2017 || Iron Man's New Car || |- | 2017 || LEGO Assassin's Creed Origins || |- | 2018 || Sibling Rivalry || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV film |- | 2018 || John Brick || |- | 2018 || VERIFIED USER || |- | 2018 || John Brick 2 || |- |} References Category:Brickfilmers Category:Australian brickfilmers